


Love Story

by Nikolaizovski



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaizovski/pseuds/Nikolaizovski
Summary: Zelda wishes to marry Link, but can she, being the she is a princess, and he naught but a commoner?





	1. Chapter 1

"But, father!" Zelda yells out trying to reason with her stubborn father, "Link saved the whole world, and I wish him to be my husband!" she attempts to sway her father with a pout. "No," he starts, "that boy is nothing but a commoner, all he is good at is running around causing trouble."'But...father," Zelda starts to tear up, the water welling up in her eyes, "I love..." she gets cut off by her father, "you will not marry a common boy such as that, and that is final, I won't hear another word of it or I'll have Impa confine you to your room." he states with a huff as he walks out to the throne room, 'to take care of matters of the state'. Zelda looks around the room, she notices Impa standing in a dark corner, listening in on her conversation, no doubt, and waves her over. "My princess, my tribe is sworn to protect the royal family, on our lives," Impa starts before Zelda has a chance to say anything, "you disobeying your father isn't something that I would recommend..." Zelda cuts her off, "My father is a fool, he doesn't realize that it was Link that saved Hyrule from the clutches of Ganondorf, and that it is Link that I am in love with. Ever since he returned from his journey to find Navi, he has come to visit me, and you," Zelda points at Impa, "have been helping us, by teaching me the ways of your tribe." Impa gives Zelda a small grin, as she walks the rest of the distance between them. 

"So, my princess, you think I would side with your father and have you wed some noble boy?" She walks around Zelda with a hand on her shoulder, "Do you forget, seven years ago, who helped you to get that boy out of the castle?" Impa places her hand squarely on Zelda's back, in between her shoulder blades, "I am with you my princess, the royal line has nothing to do with who rules Hyrule." Zelda looks over her shoulder to see a smile on the older Impa's face and then a blinding flash and the world around her spinning, and if it were her first time doing this Zelda would have been on her knees in the grass outside of the town, which is where Impa took them. "My princess, I will follow your heart, since it has not led us astray." Impa says slamming a fist to her chest in salute. Zelda turns around and jumps on top of Impa squeezing her tightly. "You are just the best!" Zelda lets out as she hears a familiar whiney behind her. "Well I was hoping we'd have your father's blessing, but if he's going to be stubborn about one thing, I suppose he'll be stubborn about it all," the familiar timbre of his voice, like satin against the skin, makes her heart melt all over again. Zelda turns around to see her hero sitting atop his beautiful steed. "You were waiting here?" Zelda asks, somewhat confused by his presence. "Would you rather I had waited for you in the forest?" his smile as he dismounts makes Zelda forgive the teasing. As he lands on the ground Zelda tackle hugs him, trying to surprise him, but it doesn't, he spins with her in his arms, bringing her face closer to his, giving her a small peck on the lips. "My princess, should that we carry on with this elsewhere, so that your father doesn't find out about this immediately," Link nods to Impa and lifts Zelda up onto Epona, "Let's go my dear," Link says hoisting himself back up. "You'll be able to find us?" Link looks at Impa, she nods and throws a deku nut at the floor, a loud bang and flash cover her exit back into Castle Town. "Where are we going?" Zelda asks, looking at Link as he spurs Epona into a trot. "A small present for you that I've been working on in my spare time," Link says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda get to see their new home

They ride for a few hours, passing by their good friend Malon's ranch, as the forest comes into view. "Zelda, my dear, we aren't going to Kokiri," Link breaths into her ear from behind, his strong arms holding her and the reins, "since that is where they would expect us to be." Link finishes his statement as he pulls the reins to the right turning Epona towards the southern forest. As they near the forest Zelda is unable to see any path forward, just a wall of trees. "Link, what are you doing?!" she looks over her shoulder, to see him smiling at her. "That, right there, is a wall of trees," she says pointing forward, as they get closer Link lets go of the reins his arms encompassing Zelda holding her tight, letting Epona take them forward. "No point in worrying, Epona knows where to take us," he whispers into her ear. Zelda still concerned about slamming into a wall of trees squeezes her eyes shut, "Link," she lets out a small whimper, as they hit the tree line. She opens her eyes and there is a path in front of them, she looks behind and sees a semi transparent blue wall going up to the tops of the trees, she sees Link smiling at her as the realization hits. "Jerk," she says slapping his shoulder, "when did you learn to do that?" he smiles again, "Impa helped me out with that one, I told her I would tell you," she glares back at him, "well you didn't," his boyish grin comes back, "and miss that?" he hugs her, "I think not," he kisses her neck, right above her collarbone, causing a shiver of excitement to course through her. "Now," he whispers into her ear, the air from his breath tickling, "for the real surprise, this one I did." The trees give way to a clearing, a large tree on one side with a small cabin on top of it. Epona stops at the bottom of a ladder leading up to the cabin, the ladder has been cut into the the tree. "This is what you've been working on?" Zelda looks at him as she dismounts. "What do you think?" his eyes shine with pride at his accomplishment, Zelda eyes the house, "well let us see inside of it, then I shall tell you," her sense of exploration driving her forward. Link quickly dismounts and practically flies up the ladder, the door open by the time Zelda gets up the ladder.

She enters their new home, it is enormous compared to how it looked on the outside, "how.." is all Zelda is able to get out before Link hugs her from behind once again. "This one I did on my own," she turns around in his arms kissing his soft lips, her body melting from his arms on her back holding her, protecting her. "Did Impa show you this one as well?" she has her arms around his shoulders gazing into his eyes. "No, Saria showed me how to," he turns her around and continues the tour of their castle-like home. The entryway has a single doorway leading into a large dining and living area, connected to a kitchen with a large wood stove and a fire stove for making bread. A stairway spirals down into the tree, leading to a hall, that has four doorways and a small window at the end of the hall. The first room has a giant bed, looking to be made for five people, and four posts, with an end table on both sides and a writing desk to the left of the door. A decent sized window sits next to the writing desk to illuminate it during the day, and a small entrance, possibly for a mail pigeon. The doorway across the hall from the first room is almost 600 yards long, just a straight hall, with only the door and an unlit torch at every twentieth yard. Zelda looks to Link, "for archery practice?" he smiles and nods, "we should be able to practice without anyone bothering or finding us." Link leads her to the next room, this one looks more like a room for Link, it is 20x20 yards, with straw dummies and swords situated throughout the room, "in case you want to learn swordplay," she hears from behind her. "And what is in the last room," she says turning around seeing him blush a little. "It's, a, uhm, child's room," he says quickly, "really?" Zelda says her cheeks getting flushed as she hurries over to the last room. This last room is about the same size as the first room, except with three smaller beds, a writing desk and small tables next to each of the beds. "Ohh my," Zelda lets out when she sees the room, "you want three children," she turns around staring him down. "Only if you do my dear," he says wrapping her in his arms. "I want as many as you want my hero," she looks up into his eyes, "three is a great place to start," she kisses Link, allowing herself to fall into his presence. He returns the kiss, their two beings temporarily becoming one as their passion takes hold. *Diiing diiiing* Zelda falls back hitting the wall behind her, "what was that?!" she lets out as Link catches her before she falls down. "That sound lets us know someone came through the barrier." Link leads her back up to the entryway, and as he goes to open the door a knock. The door opens and standing outside is Impa, "my princess, and Link," she says, "I have word, the king has begun searching for you, I am currently searching the woods to find you," Link motions for her to enter, "you did well in here," she says as she enters their home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Impa, how is the situation in Castle Town?" Link opens the door leading into our main room, as Impa walks past him she responds, "It has turned into a witch hunt," she plops down on the large sofa that we have in the main room, "The 'King' has put a bounty on the one who has kidnapped the princess." She points over to Link, "He thinks you took her away from him, and has offered a reward of a thousand ruppees for your head," I look to Link worried. "On to the good news though, the Queen of the Zoras, the King of the Gorons and the Gerudo have all promised that they wouldn't interfere with the situation, telling the King that he is a fool for attempting this." Impa stands back up after she finishes her sentence, "They all remember what you did, in that future, and they are on your side in this matter." She walks back to the door, "You did good in here Link, I will be back in a few days to check up on you two," she opens the door and walks out of our house, "Link, stay inside, don't either of you leave this house for any reason, it is protected by a spell and I don't have Raru's support on this matter, he believes that the king is right and would report it if he found out where you two are." She closes the door behind her, "Link," I take his arm in mine, "is this really the right thing to do?" I look up at him pleading for an answer, "Of course, my love," he places a hand on my chin lifting it to his face, "What did we fight for if not for the future?" He pulls my face closer to his and gives me a long deep kiss, the soft satin of his lips filling me with joy."What is that future, but one where you can be who you want, and with who you want," his smile melts my heart, the glow from his joy infecting me too. "Now, let's go see the bathroom I made," He says excitedly. He takes my hand in his, pulls me along, I don't resist him, and leads me to a door just to the right of the staircase leading down to the rooms, "I hope you like it," his infectious smile returns, causing me to smile too. 

I open the door leading into our bathroom, and it is large, maybe thirty feet in each direction, a tub about six feet long, four feet wide and I can't even tell how deep it is. The whole room is filled with the scent of something I don't recognize, but it is amazing, "It's an incense from the Gerudo tribe, called Nag Champa, do you like it?" Link says from behind my left ear, in almost a whisper, I nod my head, "It smells fantastic," I respond as he wraps his arms around my waist, "Do you want to try out our bath?" I feel his head nod towards the tub, I start walking over to it in response, pulling him along with me. Link starts unclasping the metal shoulder pads that I have as part of my royal dress, taking them off and placing them on the side, as I unbuckle the chain I have around my waist. I turn around to face him before I let him take off my dress, and start unbuckling his belt, "Join me in the bath," I look into his eyes, as I pull his shirt up and over his head, the scars from all of the fighting he has endured almost jarring my senses. I trace a rather large one that he has from his left shoulder down to the right side of his hip, hooking my finger onto his pants when I reach his waist, "Ganondorf?" I ask as I pull his pants down, "In the forest temple, magic of his blasted me in the chest before I had a chance to defend against it," I nod my head and see his manhood in front of my face standing erect as I pull his pants all the way down and take off his shoes as well. I grasp the edges of my dress, pulling them out and letting my dress fall to the floor, showing Link the scars that I got from back then. "Me too," I look back into his sky blue eyes, "Though he wasn't trying to kill me," tears start welling in Link's eyes, "it's okay," I say trying to comfort him, "He won't be able to touch us ever again, you made sure of that," I smile and stand on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the mouth. 

I look at the tub, and it's already filled with water, "How?" I ask looking at him over my shoulder and through my hair. "Magic," he smiles broadly, "A little gift from Ruto, after I made it clear that I wouldn't marry her," I smile back at him, "Ohh I see, you had two princess to choose from," I pout and hop into the bath, it's warm. Link chuckles from behind me, "I never thought of her as even a remote choice, I almost gotten eaten alive because of her, by something that doesn't even eat humans!" Link places a foot next to my hip in the water, and lifts his other leg over me, gently pushing me forward so he can sit directly behind me. I lean back into him, "Zelda, have I told you recently?" Link asks me out of nowhere, "Told me what?" I ask him not sure what he is trying to get at, I feel him get closer to me, "You are the most beautiful woman in all the world," he whispers into my ear, I feel a shiver of pleasure run down my spine, as his hands find their way to my shoulders. His hands are smooth, even after all the trials and hardships he went through, and strong as he begins massaging my shoulders, the pressure feeling amazing mixed with the warmth of the bath. "At this rate, we might end up having children before we get married," I tease him, as I feel his manhood pulse against my lower back, "As long as I have my children with you, I couldn't care less when we have them." I feel his hands massaging and rubbing my back, going lower. "Mmmh, well now we don't have to worry about my father for a while, and I'm sure if I had a baby with you he'd be forced to let us get married," I smile at the thought of finally getting my father to listen to me. "My love," his hands stop massaging, and wrap around my stomach, the feeling of his hands causes my stomach to tense, "do you really want to have children?" I look over my shoulder at him, with a smile on my face, "With you? Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

I fully turn around facing Link, his hands helping me, and maneuver my hand down between down between his legs. A gasp escapes his lips, apparently I'm not the only one who hasn't had the touch of another, and I begin massaging his manhood, the stiffness something I wasn't expecting. "Love," He gets out between heavy breaths, as I continue massaging him, "that's not fair, you starting before I get a chance," I smirk at him, "It's what you get for teasing me earlier," I say sticking my tongue out at him, when I feel his soft hands making their way down between my legs, his fingers moving like an expert craftsman. "Mmnf," The sound escapes my lips without my consent, I start squeezing with each finger at different pressures, trying to force him to, "Mmmhh," make noises too, "Hehe," I look into his beautiful blue eyes, before taking his manhood and slowly inserting it inside of myself, "Ahhh," it is way to big to fit inside of me, but I push through and press my hips into his, taking his full length and girth inside of me. "Mnnnnn," The pain explodes through my brain, followed by gentle rhythmic thrust, as Link starts to slowly move himself inside of me. "Are you okay, my love?" I hear him through the slight ringing in my ears, I just nod my head in return, not trusting my voice. "I'm going to start moving more, okay?" I nod again, and feel the thrusting picking up very slowly. After a few seconds of intense pain, it subsides and all that is left is the pleasure of the man I love moving himself inside of me. I open my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them, and see him sitting in front of me, slowly moving his hips, and feel it too, his focus on what he is doing. I pull him closer, and wrap my arms over his shoulders, whispering into his ear, "I love you."

"Well I guess it's a good thing we don't have anything to actually do right now, isn't it," I say to Link who is finishing up washing his body off, as I put on a light purple nightgown, wrapping my hair in a long towel to keep it from dripping everywhere as I look out the window, "It's already night time." I say over my shoulder, "Hah, we really lost track of time, didn't we?" He says from the bath, the water sloshing around him as he moves around, "Only thing we need to take care of here are ourselves, we have enough to be able to live here comfortably for several years if need be." I look back at him incredulously, "Years? Where do you keep the food?" He bursts into laughter, "We don't keep it, we catch it, and cook it," he gives me a wry grin as he stands up from the bath, "I've got enough to keep us fed for the next week, Impa should bring us some more by then, if she doesn't we'll just have to venture outside and catch something," he winks at me as I look back at him, "Magic for the lighting in this room too?" I point up to the ceiling which just has a single lantern looking object but no flames, "Those where a gift from a man I met out by The Great Bay, in Termina." He says not looking in my direction as he says that. He almost never talks about what happened to him in that far off land, only that it was a journey trying to bring Navi back. "Link, one day I want to know what happened out there, I can hear it in your voice every single time you mention something from there. Something horrible happened, I won't push, but one day, please?" I walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his chest holding him tightly, "I love you link, you shouldn't have to bear that burden all by yourself," I feel him sigh, his chest shuddering slightly. "Let's go upstairs and make dinner," He says deflecting the topic, "I caught something that should be really tasty, I've had it cooking all day," He turns around to face me a large smile across his face, I bury my face into his chest before he can say anything else. "Zelda," his voice goes back to the tortured voice he has when he talks about Termina.

"I don't even know how to start telling you about what happened in that country, it felt like a two month long nightmare, that only ended because I had to kill someone. A child who didn't know right from wrong, and was lonely, lost without his friends. So many people died, so much pain, anger, sadness, all lived inside of me for those months living in that country. I. All I wanted was to find my lost friend, I couldn't even do that." The tears welling up in his eyes almost bringing me to start crying too, I walk up behind him, having walked upstairs before he started telling me what had happened there, "But you saved a lot of people too, didn't you?" I feel his hair go up and down, he nodded, "Then what about them, what about the happiness and the joy you brought to those people," I squeeze him a little tighter as I feel his breath shuddering, "It's a bit different when you put on the soul of someone else, something I was forced to do every single day that I was there, the souls of those who died and couldn't fulfill their own desires." He stops short, "All of those faces haunt me, every single one of them, the pain of putting them on only outweighed by the necessity of stopping that child," I kiss in between his shoulder blades, "Thank you for telling me, even if all I can do is kiss the wounds afterwards," I kiss his neck where it meets his back, "Now tell me all about this delicious smelling food you have cooking right here," I say changing the subject to take his mind off of it for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa!!" The little voice calls out for Link from the main room, "Yes my little princess Amy?" he calls back, a smile across his face as he goes to check on our beautiful little girl, "Mama!!" the little voice calls out again, I go to check on the two of them, Amy has gotten a hold of a piece of charcoal from the fireplace and started drawing on the walls and floor, Link is trying to contain himself, I can tell by the look in his eyes, "Haha, darling what have you drawn here?" He sits down next to her and starts examining the pictures she has drawn. They look like squid people, one has a heart for a face, two of them are holding hands and have long hair, there are three small little puffballs seemingly drawn at random, and four very large ones, each with outrageously long limbs. "Thish one is the shad boy from daddy'sh shtoriesh," She points at the one with the heart for a face, "Thesh are mommy and daddy," The two holding hands, "Thesh are daddy'sh fairiesh, and thesh are shad boysh friendsh," She looks up to Link sitting right next to her a big smile across his face, his normal infectious smile gets me smiling too, "Those are all amazing darling," He puts one of his hands in her long blonde hair, her blues eyes seemingly reflecting the dim light. "But what about the dark lady who helps mommy?" he pretends to whisper conspiratorially, "Where is she?" She looks around for a few seconds before pointing inside of the fireplace, an all black squid person with only a white eye-like shape on her chest, "There she ish," her smile widens, showing off her cute little smile. "Mhm, Mhm," Link nods approvingly, "That is almost exactly like her," he says chuckling to himself a little. *Diiing* *Diiing* I look towards the door, "I wonder who that could be?" Link looks down at Amy, "Remember when I told you that some bad people are still after mommy and daddy?" she nods her head quickly, "This might be them, hide yourself darling." She quickly makes her way downstairs, most likely to her room. 

"She grew up fast, it's only been a year since she was born," Link says walking towards the door. "That is true, maybe it has something to do with her parents?" I say poking him in the ribs, standing next to him as he opens the door, my fingers intertwined with his. Outside is a person facing away from them, in all black clothing. "Impa?" I say before the person turns around, Link throws a hand up stopping me before I can do anything else, "Who are you and why are you here?!" Link demands. "Hmph, they don't call you a hero for nothing, I suppose the blood lust gave me away?" The person turns to face them, they have Link's face, "I see, so they sent you after us, of course you'd be able to find us, but you won't be able to," "Papa!!" I hear the scream from behind us. I slowly turn around and see another intruder, a woman, in all black clothing, "W-w-w-hy are there two papa'sh," Amy meekly says as she notices the person at the front door, Dark Link laughs aloud, "You had children!? Are you serious, how much easier could this get?" I look back to Link, his entire demeanor has changed from before, he looks intense. "Let her go, before I am forced to make you," He says, calm infecting his voice, as he looks to the person holding our daughter. "Hmm, you think you can stop me?" The voice is eerily familiar, and I figure out why when she takes off her hood, she has my face.

"Honey," I say quietly, he touches my shoulder, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to our daughter." A bright flash of blue light fills the room, causing both of our look a-likes to flinch and when the light subsides the woman has been knocked back away from Amy and Link is holding her in one arm, "You can't stop me anymore," He says looking straight at the dark reflection of himself. Dark Link starts laughing, a disturbing laugh, not one that should ever be uttered from Link's face, his head goes into one of his hand as he start laughing even more maniacally, "You say that, but can you really bring yourself to kill, again?" Before the dark form of my love finishes talking Link has already closed the distance with a dagger protruding through the throat of his reflection, "You threatened my family, I am not killing you, but protecting my loved ones." The gurgling of it's laughter slowly dies out as it vanishes into a pile of black ash, "But you couldn't kill.." Before the dark form of myself can finish I grab the dagger from Link's hands and throw it across the room, the dagger hitting it's mark in the center of her head. "Papa, I'm shorry. I tried to hide like you told me..." Link puts a finger to her lips, "You didn't do anything wrong darling," a soft smile spreads across Link's face, "Are you okay, did that awful creature hurt you?" Amy shakes her head, "It looked like mommy," Link pats her head, "But it wasn't, it was something made by those evil people who are still hunting us." A knock at the door stops Link from continuing his sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link are forced to return to Castle Town by an old enemy

Another knock at the door, this one sounding more insistent, "Link, Zelda!" It's Impa's voice. "Impa, are you by yourself?" Link calls out through the door, "Yes, I came because I saw two dark figures leaving Castle Town heading in this direction," I look from Link to the door, then to Amy, "Papa, ish she one of the dark people?" Link looks up at me from our daughter's side, as he picks up the dagger off the floor, "I don't know darling, let's find out," Link smiles to her before standing up and walking to the door. I grab the short sword that we have next to the door, handing it to Link and taking the dagger for myself. Link slowly opens the door, "Impa show me your face," after a few seconds that feel like eternity, Link nods his head and fully opens the door, "We were just attacked by two dark reflections of ourselves, the only real difference was their eyes, they had no soul." "Damn that Rauru, I didn't think he had the power to summon Dark Reflections," Impa walks into the house, seeing Amy standing on the far side of the room with a pile of black ash next to her, immediately looks to me, "You are all unhurt then?" I nod my head, "Link made quick work of them," Impa lets out a sigh of relief, "Good, so those weren't true reflections, but ones from when he knew the two of you." She walks over to Amy taking a knee in front of her, "I think it's time that you two came back and dealt with your father," She ruffles Amy's blonde hair, Amy smiles at her, "Rauru has found out where you two are, and will keep sending those reflections until they finally overwhelm you," She stands up turning back to the two of us, "You two have been staying keen, especially since you defeated yourselves from two years ago. "Mama, do you and papa have to leave?" She looks up at me from my knee, tears starting to well up in her eyes, I put a hand on her head, "Mama and papa will be back before you know it, Auntie Impa will keep an eye out for you while we are gone," I smile at her, keeping a strong face, "Zelda, be prepared for anything, your father isn't the same man he was two years ago," I nod, and grab Link's hand as we walk out of our house, mounting our horses and heading for Castle Town, and my father.

We ride fast and hard, making it to the town's gates before the sun is half way through the sky, "Zelda, here," Link hands me a small potion, with a viscous red liquid in it, "In case anything really bad happens," he smiles, meeting my eyes for one last time before dismounting and walking through the front gate, our hoods up, our fingers interlocked, blades in their sheathes. "Halt! Who goes there! Name yourselves or turn back!" The usual guard, Darok, who sits at the front gate is now standing in our way, "It is I, Princess Zelda Hylia of Hyrule, I have come to speak with the King, my father, about his incompetence on the throne and to take back what is rightfully mine by birth," I stand in front of Link throwing my hood back, showing my face to Darok. He takes a step back in surprise, "Your highness," He drops immediately to his knee and fist to his chest, "you are more than welcome to enter the city, and to become my queen." Link walks up on my right side his hand finding mine as we walk into the town proper. Most of the people we pass on the street recognize me, I lock eyes with everyone who notices us, and give them a nod, each of them nod in return. "Apparently your father hasn't been doing very well at ruling his own kingdom in your absence," I hear Link whisper from my side, I don't give acknowledgment, keeping my composure as the Princess. The guards at the Castle itself immediately open the gates upon seeing my face, all of them dropping to a knee fists to their chests, Your highness," Only the guards at the very front of the Castle say anything, as they open the massive doors so that Link and myself can walk through. We walk through the Castle, unlike when I was here two years ago the halls are devoid of any life, the diplomats from all of the varying tribes no longer here, we make it to the throne room, my father, sitting in his throne his head in his hands, doesn't even notice that we have entered. 

"Father!" I yell from the entrance of the throne room, "I demand that you abdicate your position as King, you have put the lives of our people at risk with your selfish desires, and you have put the life of your own granddaughter at risk by having the Dark Reflections come after Link and myself," I walk towards the throne, "You are not fit to be the King of the country anymore. You have alienated the vast number of peoples in our lands, and caused your own people to mistrust you!" I continue walking forward, Link at my side with his hand in mine. "Zelda?" He finally looks up seeing that we have arrived, "You are alive? And what is this about a granddaughter?" His voice sounds weak, like he hasn't been himself for a long time, "You were supposed to have children with Ganondorf, how have you had children? You aren't married to him yet," his eyes are looking at something that isn't there, they have a dull white sheen over them. "I see," I take one step up the dais towards the throne, "Father, you are still living in that past," I place a hand on his shoulder and focus. "That past?" He looks up at me standing in front of him, his eye are sunken in, his body looks so frail and weak, "I-i ju-just wanted what wa-was best for our people," he notices that there are two people standing in front of him, "Who is that?" His voice so feeble, as he tries to focus on the figure standing in front of him, but can't seem to actually see him. "Father," I pull Link forward, "this is the father of your granddaughter, Link," his eyes squint as he looks like he is trying to see, as Link pulls his hood down. Clapping erupts from the far side of the room, startling me, but it seems like Link was expecting it.

"You survived my attack," a tall familiar man with bright red hair, and dull green skin steps out from the shadows near the entrance, "Ganondorf!" Link yells out, "Why are meddling in this kingdom's affair's again?!" Ganondorf start laughing maniacally, "You think I came here of my own free will, after you two had me banished all those years ago?" He takes a couple steps forward, looking from me to Link, "You father invited me back to the castle, he told me he needed help finding his long lost daughter, the Princess I was promised all those years ago." His lips twist into that wicked smile of his, "You couldn't kill me last time, do you really think you can finish the job this time, hero?" He stares Link down. Link meets his gaze, calm, collected, his usual self, "What did you hope to accomplish here Ganondorf? You aren't royalty, let along the King of the Gerudo. You lost those a long time ago when you tried to take over Hyrule." He resumes his laughter as he continues slowly, menacingly, walking towards the throne. "Like I told you before," his smile seems to get even more wicked, "your father, the King, practically demanded that I kill the usurper who kidnapped his daughter." Still standing thirty feet from us he spreads his arms wide, "I am only following the commands of my King." He throws an arm forward, tossing a bolt of magic towards us, Link quick draws his blade, deflecting it, the blast shattering the window that Link and I used to spy on Ganondorf and my father nine years ago, "Hmph, so you still plan to be a thorn in my side?" his smile dissipates, "Fine then, hero," he draws his long sword, "Let's settle this once and for all!" He charges for Link who deftly parries his attack, "You've gotten better child, but so have I!" He spins on his heel bringing his blade down towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link finish an old enemy.

I draw my blade as well, narrowly deflecting his attack, "Hmph, it seems like he isn't the only one to have improved," Ganondorf says, while laughing maniacally. Link jumps into the air bringing his blade down, Ganondorf quickly jumps back evading his attack, as I charge forward, thrusting my rapier for Ganondorf's heart, he is barely able to block me, as I feel Link come around from my right side, and bring his blade up to slash Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf, with almost inhuman speed, brings his blade up to block Link's attack completely. His laughter continuing through all of this, as he brings his blade around and swings for my neck, Link quickly goes in between us and blocks his blade, while I thrust my rapier for Ganondorf's stomach, managing to pierce through his armor and cause him to jump back. "Hah, seems like the t-two of you h-have gotten a little bit better," he says coughing up blood while he does, staggering backward, holding his side with one hand, his blade in the other, I see him imbue his blade with a magical energy just as he swings it for Link. I pull Link back by his collar, he doesn't resist me, and falls backwards, just barely managing to avoid the magical slash. "Thanks love," I hear Link say as I thrust for Ganondorf again, he bats my blade away with his free hand, when Link jumps over my head coming down at Ganondorf, trying to end this fight. Ganondorf is too slow this time, Link's blade digging several inches into his collarbone, Ganondorf coughs up more blood, as Link rips his blade from Ganondorf. "You came after my daughter, you do not get the liberty to live anymore," are the last words Ganondorf ever hears as Link's blade severs his head from his body, his eyes going wide, the blood spilling onto Ganondorf's body before he slumps and his head, eyes still wide, rolls three feet away from his body.

"Zelda?" We hear the weak voice from behind us, to see my father meekly standing before his throne, "W-what is going on here?" His eyes are no longer clouded over, "And why is that commoner in here!" He yells pointing at Link, before noticing the decapitated body behind us. He begins retching next to the throne, "What...what is this!!" I slowly make my way to my father, "This is the outcome of your decision to not allow me to marry the man that I love," I point behind me, "you allowed yourself to be manipulated by the likes of Ganondorf, once again, losing the trust of the entirety of Hyrule, your daughter, and even the granddaughter you haven't even met." His eyes go wide at the last part, "You...you had a daughter?" Tears start forming in his eyes, "W-wh-what is her name?" They start flowing freely now. I look at my father, "You do not have the right to meet your own granddaughter, because you have not accepted her father as your own," I stand up on the dais in front of him, "And you nearly had her, and us, killed by that man right there," I point at the dead body lying on the floor. "Only after I know that I never have to see that look of fear in my daughter's eyes, caused by you, ever again," I look my father directly in the eyes as I lower myself to be face to face with him, "then you might get to meet her."

He quickly averts his eyes from my gaze, looking over my shoulder to Link, "Y-you..." he bursts into tears before he can finish his sentence, "I am so sorry," he looks up into my eyes again. "Abdicate the throne," I say to him coldly, "You do not deserve to have this kind of power." His eyes dart between Link and myself, "I-i..." he drops his head, "For you, my daughter, I freely give the Kingdom of Hyrule to you, please do better than I did, and rule justly," his words are said through hiccups as he is still weeping profusely. I turn my back to him looking at Link, who gently nods his head, I wave for the guards, "Help my father to his room, he seems to be in ill health," The guards clap a fist to their chests, "Yes, my Queen," they say in unison, smiles on their faces. As they lift him up, "H-her name? M-my granddaughter's name?" I look over my shoulder at him, "My daughter's name is Amy, and she is more beautiful than the sunset from Lake Hylia." The tears that had stopped flowing moments ago, begin again, "Amy, her name is Amy," he says to himself, most likely as confirmation. As soon as he is lead out of the throne room, I fall down to my knees, and Link rushes towards me wrapping me in his arms, "You did good, my love," he coos softly, "this was the only way it could have gone, considering everything," he gestures behind him. As I look up a flash of blinding light causes me to flinch and Link protectively blocks me. 

As my vision returns, standing in the entrance of the throne room is Impa, "Your Majesty," She says dropping to one knee, "I thought I would come and assist you, since it seemed like you were taking longer than expected." Link is already on his feet charging at her, "Why did you leave Amy by herself!!!" He screams the fury in his movements almost scaring me, when from behind Impa there is a small familiar voice, "Papa!!" Strapped to Impa's back is a small bundle, "Papa! It'sh okay I'm here!!" The small tuft of blonde pops out from behind Impa's right shoulder, "Shee papa," Her smile stops Link in his tracks, for only a second before her charges forward and lifts Amy off of Impa's back. "Ohh, I missed you so much my little darling," He kisses her forehead, as I walk up behind them sighing with relief, "I am so glad that you are safe," Link says a smile across his face. "Ish thish mama'sh old home?" she says her eyes wide with amazement, "Ish sho big," she slowly waddles through the room. I smile at Link as he stand up looking at me with the same smile as he gave Amy, "I'm relieved that we were able to finally finish this." I interlock my fingers with his as I take him up to the throne, "Ohh no you don't," Link says, "I will not take over control, that is more your forte, isn't it my love?" I look him in the eyes, "Of course not love, I never wanted that," I smile at him, as I pick up Amy, who pushes against me, "Mama, I want to eshplorate," I laugh, smiling into her bright blue eyes, "Just like your father in that regard," and as we get to the throne, I turn about and with Link at my side and my daughter in my hands I sit in the throne. I look up at Link, "I think we need another chair for you both," I poke Amy's cheek when I say that, "Mama," she says, begrudgingly accepting my pokes of affection, Link nods, "And we need to announce that the lands have a new Queen," he says looking at me with gentle eyes.


End file.
